


Day Five: Hands

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Nameless One-shots [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, M/M, Mute Red, Red is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: Written for Namelessweek.





	Day Five: Hands

**Author's Note:**

> [Hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpdBnASwuvE)

“You can’t just do that and not expect me to respond,” Green says lowly, stilling his calves in the water as he turns to look into Red’s eyes, then he leans over and kisses the other boy on the cheek.

Red blushes, but smiles, turning before Green can pull back, stealing a kiss on the mouth.

Green gasps and kisses back, pushing Red down into the grass and covering him. Their wet legs and rolled up jeans lace together, hands finding one another’s as the kisses turn from chaste to something else.

Green kisses until it burns in his chest until his whole body tingles until he’s shaking from head to foot.

He finally pulls back, one hand having pushed Red’s hat off to gently comb through his bangs. He keeps his body mostly on Red, his knee between the other boy’s legs, their other hands still clasping onto one another.

“Was that your uh…” he ducks his head a little, “Was that your way of saying you wanna stop flirting with me and actually do something about it?”

Red doesn’t move his hands to sign anything, just reaches his free hand from the underneath of Green’s shirt to cup his cheek. And then they’re kissing again.

And this time it’s Red on top, it’s Red pushing him down, holding his head to the grass as he kisses Green so hard his lips might split open.

It’s Red’s hips that start moving first.

Green lets out a choked gasp with the rolled movement, unable to stop his body from responding.

It’s all really new to the both of them. But they grab each other tight, hands still not letting go, cheeks flushed, breaths mingling.

Green’s the first to lose it, dropping his head back as Red kisses and bites his neck, and yeah… he just comes in his pants like a thirteen-year-old, but he’s not ashamed.

They hurriedly go back to the house, leaving the lake with their shapes pressed into the grass.

Both of them change their boxers quickly and then go back out, Green holding the door and tugging Red out to his side.

He feels the clammy hand break off from his and frowns, looking at Red in confusion as the other boy looks at all the people around, the kids walking up and down the road, the few adults.

And then Green frowns, “What?” he offers his hand again, but Red doesn’t (won’t) take it, shaking his head.

Greens stance stiffens and he reaches out to grab Red’s hand stubbornly, but Red just pulls back again, and then leaves him on the doorstep, dashing to his bike and heading off towards his house.


End file.
